Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a video signal compensation apparatus for a television receiver, more particurarly a video signal compensation apparatus for a television receiver having a screen vertical to horizontal ratio (hereinafter termed aspect ratio) of 9 to 16, (hereinafter 9:16) which is capable of receiving a television video signal having an aspect ratio of 3 to 4 (hereinafter 3:4) and interpolating the television video signal linearly so as to be suitable for an aspect ratio of 9:16, thereby enabling the prevention of distortion.
A video signal of the NTSC television broadcasting method has an aspect ratio of 3:4. On the other hand, the video signals of a projection television receiver and a high definition television receiver (Hereinafter, HDTV) have an aspect ratio of 9:16.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram representing the construction of a television receiver having an aspect ratio of 9:16 such as a projection television receiver and a HDTV receiver.
According to FIG. 1, the coventional television receiver comprises an intermediate frequency processing part 1 for converting a radio-frequency(RF) signal received through an antenna ANT into an intermediate frequency signal,
a video signal detecting part 2 for detecting a video signal from the intermediate frequency signal, PA1 a video signal processing part 3 for processing the detected video signal to be displayable, PA1 a color picture tube (CPT) 4 for displaying the video signal processed to be displayable, PA1 a vertical deflection part 5 for performing the vertical deflection of the video signal to be displayed through the CPT 4, PA1 a horizontal deflection part 6 for performing the horizontal deflection of the video signal to be displayed through the CPT 4, PA1 an audio signal processing part 7 for detecting an audio signal from the intermediate frequency signal and then amplifying the detected audio signal with an established gain, PA1 a speaker 8 for generating sound in accordance with the audio signal output from the audio signal processing part (7).
The operation of the conventional television receiver having an aspect ratio of 9:16 with the above-mentioned construction will hereinafter be described.
Upon reception of a radio frequency signal through the antenna ANT, the radio frequency signal is converted into an intermediate frequency signal by the intermediate frequency processing part 1 and then inputted into a video signal detecting part 2 and an audio signal processing part 7, respectively.
In the video signal processing part 3, the video signal detected by the video signal detecting part 2 is converted into a displayable state through processes such as separation of a luminance signal Y and a chrominance signal c, demodulation of the chrominance signal, mixture and amplification. Thereafter, the processed video signal is applied to the CPT 4.
The vertical deflection part 5 and the horizontal deflection part 6 supply a deflection current to the CPT 4, so that the video signal can be displayed correctly on the CPT 4.
Then, a high voltage of the CPT 4 is supplied through the horizontal deflection part 6.
The audio signal processing part 7 detects an audio signal from intermediate frequency signal output from the intermediate frequency processing part 1 and then amplifies the audio signal with an established gain. Thereafter, the audio signal processing part 7 applies the amplified audio signal to the speaker 8.
However, the conventional television receiver having an aspect ratio of 9:16 has the following disadvantage. In that television receiver receives a video signal having an aspect ratio of 3:4 and then displays it, the video signal is displayed wider on the CPT 4 having an aspect ratio of 9:16, due to a difference of aspect ratio, thereby causing a distorted picture to be displayed.